


Grand Theft Tree

by Izzyd03



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2 + 1, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies for the short chapters, It's Christmas time, Multi, at least in the first chapter it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyd03/pseuds/Izzyd03
Summary: Bellamy likes to steal the trees of people he doesn't like, but he's not very good at it.or2 times Bellamy stole a tree of Clarke's + 1 time she stole one of his.





	1. The Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> One of my parent's early interactions was when my dad accidentally stole my mom's christmas tree off of her boyfriend's car. As soon as they told me the story, I knew it would be a cool Bellarke story. So... here's my try at writing a story for these two.

“There’s only 5 days until Christmas!” Clarke exclaimed as she shot up out of bed, waking Raven from her first peaceful sleep of the month. 

“Oh fuck,” Raven said, running her hand over her face. “We haven’t done anything!” The two were currently juniors at Arcadia University. Their winter finals had been kicking their asses so much that they hadn’t even thought about the upcoming holiday, a fact that was just now hitting them.

“We don’t have a tree! Hell, we don’t even have one of those creepy little nutcrackers!” Clarke was now sitting on the side of her bed, fully awake. Raven started to sit up as well, turning to grab her phone off the windowsill between the two girls beds to check the time.

“1:47 am, so technically 4 days until Christmas,” Raven said, the blue-white glow of her phone lighting her face in the dark room. “I don’t think anything’s open this late.” The room was silent as both of them racked their brains to figure out a plan of action. 

“We’ll need to get a tree, get some presents and put up whatever decorations we have from last year. 

“We can borrow your boyfriend’s car to get a tree,” Raven said.

“And we can buy some gifts on our way to pick it out,” Clarke added. 

“Perfect! After we put the tree up, we can dig out the decorations,” Raven said, becoming more and more hopeful by the minute.

“Problem solved!” Clarke was laying back down on her bed now. “But we’ll do it tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Raven agreed, laying back down as well as the two of them drifted off again.

 

———————

 

“Monty?”

“Check.”

“Harper?”

“Check.”

“Murphy?”

“Check.”

“Emori?”

“Check.”

“Luna?”

Raven gave Clarke an ‘obviously’ look at that one. “Check, of course. You think I’d forget to get a gift for my own girlfriend?”

“Eyes on the road!” Clarke chastised. “You’d be surprised how many times people forget to get their significant other’s gifts. Jasper?”

“Check.”

“Me?”

“Check.”

“Great, I think that’s everyone.” Clarke put her list back in her coat pocket just as they arrived back at campus. The two of them had gone straight to Finn’s room after breakfast to ask to borrow his car. They then had a very successful day of gift shopping and tree hunting, getting back home at around 5 o’clock. It seemed nothing could possibly get in the way of their plans. That is, until they got back to the dorm. 

 

———————

 

It turns out you should figure out where you’re going to put your Christmas tree _before_ you pick it up. Sadly, neither Raven nor Clarke seemed to know that. 

“Shit.” Clarke said. The two of them were standing in the middle of their doorway trying to figure out what they could move around. “Why didn’t we do this earlier?”

“Don’t ask me! You’re the one that woke me up at 2 am this morning freaking out over how little time we had!” Raven countered as she surveyed the room in front of her. A window faced the door, Raven’s bed on the right, Clarke’s on the left. Wall sections separated the ends of their beds from the other half of the room. The left side of the entry area was taken up by a tall dresser, flanked on both sides by a little desk. The right side had a closet rod next to the wall section with coat hooks and a shoe rack closer to the door. “What if we put the coats on the closet rod and put the shoe rack under it? We could put the tree in this corner next to the door.”

“Thank you Miss engineering major,” Clarke quipped. The two of them made quick work moving everything over to the left and hurried down to take to tree off the car. 

“What the fuck?” Raven exclaimed as they walked up to Finn’s car. “Where the hell is our tree?”

“Ugh!” Clarke groaned.

“Just when we thought luck was on out side, this shit happens.” Raven moved to sit on the slightly-snow covered curb.

“Wait a minute!” Clarke said, hope bubbling up inside her. “There’s snow on the ground! If the theif had taken the tree away from this building they would have left tracks!”

“But there are none…,” Raven said, standing up slowly. “therefore, the tree is in our dorm building!”

“Exactly!” Clarke exclaimed. “We don’t have to search the whole campus!”

“But we have to search the whole building.”

“Not exactly.” Clarke walked over to the dorm entrance. “Look down. What do you see?” Raven studied the pathway leading up to the door. Suddenly, her face lit up.

“Pine needles!” Clarke nodded enthusiastically. 

“We just need to follow the path and they’ll lead us straight to the culprit!”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” And with that the blonde and brunette raced down the halls, following their evergreen colored path.

 

———————

 

A sudden knock pulled Bellamy’s attention from the documentary he had pulled up on Netflix.

“Miller, did you invite Jackson over again?” Bellamy asked his roommate, putting his laptop down on his bed as he walked over to the door.

“If I did he would just walk in without knocking,” Miller responded from his bed where he was currently texting the aforementioned pre-med student.

The person at the door definitely wasn’t Jackson, nor was it just one person. 

“Um, hello?” Bellamy said, thoroughly confused why there were two angry women standing in front of him. 

“Did you steal our tree?” The smaller, blonde one asked, fire in her eyes and lacing her voice. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Bellamy responded, feigning innocence. He started to close the door when the angry Latina spoke.

“Cut the shit. We know you have our tree. It dropped needles the whole way up here.” Bellamy’s eyes went wide. Why didn’t he notice the tree was shedding? What an idiot move!

“Okay, I _may_ have stolen your tree,” he started, “but I honestly thought it was Finn’s!”

“Well it wasn’t!” the now furious blonde said. She pushed past him into his room. There was her tree, standing right in the middle of the room. 

“Why would you even steal Finn’s tree in the first place?” the brunette asked. 

“He’s a douche. What more reason do you need to steal someone’s tree?” The girl just shrugged at that. “Why did you have his car?” This time it was the blonde that answered.

“He’s my boyfriend.” 

“Oh, so you’re the ‘Princess’ he’s always texting.”

“Don’t call me that,” she demanded. She motioned for her friend to help her pick up the tree. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, your highness. Here, let me get the door for you. A woman of your stature should never have to do such a lowly task.” He opened the door as wide as he could. The two girls carried the tree out and Bellamy slammed the door behind them, but not before the shorter woman could yell “DICK!” as she walked away.

 

———————

 

Two days later Raven and Clarke found themselves back at the boy’s door. But this time it was a man they didn’t recognize that answered. 

“Um, hi?” the mystery man said, clearly confused.

“Hi! We were here a few days ago?” Raven said. The man showed no recognition. “Your roommate stole our christmas tree?” 

“Oh yeah! Nice to see you again. I’m Miller.” Miller stuck out his arm in greeting.

“I’m Raven and this is Clarke,” she said nodding her head at the woman next to her. “Um, are you the only one home?” 

“At the moment but he should be back any-“

“Princess?” Miller’s explanation is cut short by the man in question, looking extremely unamused at the blonde woman at his door.

“Hello again. We didn’t quite have the opportunity to exchange introductions the other day. I’m Raven.”

“Bellamy,” the curly haired man said, crossing his arms over his chest. An awkward silence descended on the four of them. Raven elbowed Clarke’s side. 

“I’m Clarke. I’m sorry I yelled at you about stealing our tree.” She looked at Raven with a ‘You happy now?’ look.

“Well, as much as I would love to watch this whole thing unfold, my boyfriend is waiting for me, so….bye!” And with that Miller quickly disappeared towards the elevator. Bellamy still had the same angry look and aggressive stance as before, the not-so-sincere apology very obviously not changing anything. 

“What Clarke meant by that was we’re sorry we reacted as we did and we hope we can start over on better terms,” Raven said, trying to defuse the tension between the small blonde and freckled man.

“Yeah, ok,” Bellamy replied, walking to his door. He opened the door then turned to the dorm-mates. “Well, this has been a very weird conversation. Raven, have a Merry Christmas. Clarke,” he paused, “try not to pick any more fights with strangers.” He closed the door leaving an even more furious Clarke and a disappointed Raven in his wake.


	2. The Ficus Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I had about 1,000 words down of this chapter when I published the first one but I just didn't know how to continue it. So, a little over 4 months later, here is chapter 2. 
> 
> As far as sticking to my source material(my dad's tree thieving ways) he did steal a ficus, but it was from the lobby of his dorm building not his RA.

“Clarke, have you seen my ficus?” Lincoln was currently minutes away from self-combusting. He had all but turned his RA’s office upside down in the past few minutes looking for his beloved plant.

“Multiple times, why?” Clarke responded, turning to him with a puzzled look.

“Thanks. Now, can you answer without being a smart-ass?” He was very unamused.

“I haven’t seen it anywhere. Do you not know where it is?”

“It would seem it’s been stolen.” Something clicked in Clarke’s head. She knew someone in the building who had a history of tree-theft, but she couldn’t quite figure out why he’d want to mess with Lincoln.

“Do you have any leads?” She questioned.“Any trails or tracks?”

He thought a moment. “I forgot to water it before my girlfriend and I went out last week, so it may not have been in the best condition,” he said a bit sheepishly, slightly ashamed about his forgetfulness. But his forgetfulness was the one part of the sentence Clarke didn’t latch onto.

_It may not have been in the best condition_ replayed in her brain. Trees that aren’t in the best condition tend to drop their leaves, and, if her hunch was correct, those leaves would lead her straight to a certain history-major’s door. But part of that sentence still stood out…

“Girlfriend?” She asked, her arms now crossed and eyebrow raised. Lincoln started to blush even more. “Why haven’t I been aware of this girlfriend?”

“It’s a new thing,” he said. Clarke gestured for him to continue. “Her name’s Octavia. She's 19 and she works as a trainer at the gym on the edge of campus. She doesn’t go to school here, but her brother does; history major.”

“I expect to meet her soon,” Clarke said as she moved towards the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find your missing ficus.”

 

———————

 

Just as she’d suspected Clarke found a trail of leaves leading down the hall. Though easier to spot than pine needles, the ficus leaves were much more spaced out. The space trail finally ended in a little pile in front of a familiar door. With a tired sigh Clarke knocked on the door. The man who opened it was familiar at this point, but not in the way Clarke had expected.

“Clarke?”

“Jackson? What are you doing here?” She asked racking her brain for any explanation she could come up with.

“I’m visiting my boyfriend. What are you doing here?” He asked, just as confused as to why his boss’s daughter would be knocking on Miller and Bellamy’s door.

“I’m here to get something that was stolen from my friend. You wouldn’t happen to know where a certain dark haired sorry excuse of a man would be, would you?” She asked.

“Well, that explains things,” Jackson said. When he saw Clarke’s confused expression he continued. “The second you knocked on the door he took off and locked himself in the bathroom. Come on in, I’ll get him out.” He opened the door further so she could walk through.

Bellamy and Miller’s room wasn’t much different from her own, the only big difference being the bookshelf along the wall where the girls usually stored their jackets and shoes. Further examination revealed that the shelves were filled with history books; mostly greek and roman with some more modern history here and there. 

After a few minutes the muffled arguing and grumbling that could be heard from the bathroom ceased and Jackson appeared again, pulling Bellamy behind him. The latter kept his eyes on the ground, not even looking up when he informed her the tree was in the bathroom, accompanying his words with a point to the room they’d just exited.

“Why would you steal Lincoln’s tree in the first place?” Clarke questioned after retrieving the missing ficus. Bellamy just grumbled in response. “What?”

“No way! Lincoln is the mysterious boyfriend?” Jackson was almost crying with laughter at the revelation. 

“Wait, you’re Octavia’s brother? The same Octavia who works at the gym on the edge of campus?” Bellamy nodded. “Wow. You really don’t like her dating Lincoln, do you?”

“He’s my age! It’s just not right!” Bellamy yelled, causing Jackson to laugh even harder. That’s the scene Miller opened the door to; a pouty Bellamy standing with his arms crossed, a baffled Clarke and Jackson, who was almost falling over he was laughing so much. 

“Um, hi?” Cautiously he approached the three of them. “Eric, what’s wrong?” Jackson was too far gone to reply. “Uh…,” he turned to Clarke. “Clarke, right?” She nodded. “Did this bastard steal something of yours again?” he asked, turning to disappointedly glare at Bellamy

“Not quite. He’s apparently not too happy with his sister’s taste in guys, so, instead of dealing with it like a normal person, he stole his tree.” Miller turned to Bellamy, thoroughly unimpressed. 

“Really dude? Did you really have to steal another tree?” Bellamy just shrugged. “Haven’t you bothered Clarke enough?”

Jackson stood back up, having finally caught his breath. “Griffin here has a history with you?” he asked. 

“She’s the girl Bellamy stole the tree from a few months back. Remember?” Miller went to stand next to his boyfriend. 

“That was you?! How is Bellamy not dead? I’ve never known you to not get revenge on people who fuck with you,” Jackson asked, intrigued. Miller and Bellamy were just confused. 

“Raven wouldn’t let me.” Clarke said, only pouting a little.

“Ah! The whole ‘unstoppable force, immovable object’ thing,” Jackson said, nodding in understanding.

“Ok, what’s going on here?” Miller asked. “You two know each other?”

“Her mom’s the lead surgeon at the hospital. I shadow under her sometimes,” Jackson explained. “Clarke hangs out from time to time.” 

“Well, as much fun as this is, I have a friend anxiously waiting for the return of his beloved plant. So if I could just get going…” She stopped when she reached the doorway. “Eric, see you later. Bellamy,” she sighed, “stop stealing trees, please?” And with that, Clarke and the ficus were gone.

 

———————

 

The next day Clarke found herself back at Miller and Bellamy’s door, not unlike the last time she’d had to rescue a tree in distress from the dorm. As much as it pained her to be here to return, she cared to too much about Lincoln to let this go without intervening. 

“Hey, Clarke! I have to admit, I never thought I’d see you here again,” Miller said, the smile on his face becoming mildly overrun by confusion. 

“Yeah well I’d hoped I’d never have to return, so…” she nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. “Um, is Bellamy home?”

“He’s in class right now, but I can take a message!” Miller kindly offered.

Clarke let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t bother, I was actually here to talk to you. May I come in?” Miller opened the door wider to allowed the small blonde to enter before motioning for her to sit on his bed. “Thanks.”

“So, what did he do now?” Miller inquired seating himself opposite her on Bellamy’s bed. “Did he steal your tree again? Set something of yours on fire?” Clarke just gave him an odd look.

“No, but is fire something I need to worry about?” At his head shake, she continued. “I’m actually here because of Lincoln. I may not care for Bellamy but Lincoln is my family. I care about him too much to let him and Bellamy stay at odds. Can you help me?” 

“Of course! What can I do to help?”

“You know that coffee shop next door to Indra’s gym? Eden?”

“Of course, it’s one of the best around!”

“Great! Can you get Bellamy there around 3 tomorrow? I have a shift there and Lincoln comes by to hang out often. Get him there and I’ll give you Jackson discounts on any pastries you want for a week.” They quickly sealed the deal with a handshake and Clarke left to put the finishing touches on her set-up.

 

———————

 

“Why can’t we just talk back at the dorm? What’s so important we have to stop here?” Bellamy whined as they walked through the doorway to Eden. Miller just rolled his eyes.

“Will you stop being a baby for just one minute? You’ll see soon enough.” The two young men made their way to the register, weaving through the chairs. While the walked over, Bellamy let his eyes wander. Of course they had to wander over to the left of the counter where Lincoln was currently putting the finishing touches on his latest artwork. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” He turned to Miller. “Did you know he’d be here? Did you set me up?” Before Miller could respond a voice in front of him answered instead

“Actually, it was my idea. All he did was get you here.” Her borderline accusatory tone made his teeth clench. He slowly turned to her, his face forming a scathing scowl.

“Princess. I should have known. Would you care to enlighten me on why exactly you wanted to torture me with his presence?” She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, more defensive than he’d ever seen her.

“Lincoln is one of my closest friends and you are going to go over there and _talk_ to him. You’re going to apologize for stealing his ficus and you’re going to actually spend time with him.” At his scoff she just glared at him, the intensity of her gaze quickly shutting him up. “He’s the best person I’ve ever met and doesn’t deserve to be treated so badly by you.” She let her arms down and turned to look at Miller, her glare being replaced by a friendly smile. “Nate, thank you. Now, what would you like.”

 

———————

 

The next time Bellamy went to Eden while Clarke was working he greeted her with a sheepish smile. 

“Hi?” She said warily, accompanying her words with a simple eyebrow raise. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to say thank you.” He let out a low chuckle at her shocked and confused look. “I was being an ass to Lincoln. My sister tried to get me to give him a chance but I didn’t listen. I want to thank you for forcing me to talk to him. He’s actually not a half-bad guy.” Her face softened.

“Well, you’re welcome. I’m glad you won’t have to avoid any family gatherings he’s attending.” At that he let out an actual, genuine laugh. She let out her own small chuckle. “I guess I owe you a small apology for hating you so much at first, but I still stand by my reaction. You can’t just steal someone’s tree and not get yelled at.” 

“That’s fair. And, as previously stated, I was being a gigantic ass. Now, what drink do you recommend?” He asked with a smile.


	3. The Succulent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would explain why it's been over a year since I posted the first chapter and I'm just now finishing this story, but I don't really have an explanation. The main culprit is that I didn't have any inspiration with a close runner-up being that I had a REALLY busy 2018 and used my free time to start yet another story that I actually had inspiration for...
> 
> What I'm meaning to say is I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this final installment (which I'm actually really proud of...).

It had been a full year since the Ficus Incident, as it was now known as. The past year had brought about a plethora of changes. Clarke and Bellamy had grown closer and their friends had quickly followed suit. Luna moved away, she and Raven coming to an amicable end, and Clarke had dropped Finn at the end of Freshman year after finding out he had tried to hook up with Raven. (If his car ended up with 3 slashed tires later that week, well, Bellamy will neither confirm nor deny anything). 

Clarke and Raven were nearing the end of their sophomore year and all the guys were getting ready to graduate. It was end of the year finals season and the stress was getting to all of them. Raven was working non stop in the lab, trying to perfect her engineering project while simultaneously trying not to punch her partner in the face. Jackson had talked Miller into quizzing him 18 times a day on all the different medical terms in exchange for helping him with his biology final. Lincoln spent half his time locked in his dorm studying and the other half down at Indra’s gym, Grounders, punching out his stress. Clarke and Bellamy… well, they had a different approach to studying, if it can be called that. The two of them spent all their time in Clarke and Raven’s empty dorm room watching every episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine while Clarke worked of various art projects, throwing a historical documentary in after every season finale, Bellamy’s way of making him feel better about not studying his notes for his history final. That is what the two of them were up to now.

“Do you think I could get away with painting those guys into one of these?” Clarke asked gesturing at the laptop with the show then to the canvas she was almost done with. 

Bellamy shrugged. “It can’t hurt to try.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like it’s part of my final exam or anything.” 

“Hey, I have seen some art student get away with some pretty stupid shit! Never underestimate the boredom of college professors.” He annunciated his point by waving a slice of his pizza in the air. Clarke pulled her canvas closer to her. 

“You keep that.. that  _ weapon of mass destruction _ away from my painting.”

“I wasn’t even near you and you know it!”

“Oh please-” Their argument was cut short before it could escalate by a thoroughly disgruntled latina bursting through the door. 

“That  _ asshole _ thinks he can just- I mean did Shaw really think I would- how dense is he?” She rambles and she throws herself on her bed. Bellamy and Clarke share a glance, their dispute well forgotten. 

“What did he do this time?” Bellamy asks her, throwing his legs off the bed to face the irate woman. She turns her head to look at them both. 

“Well first, he wasn’t listening to a WORD I said, claiming he had a better idea as to how it should be done. Then, he keep trying to add in new features that serve absolutely no purpose than to make it look ‘flashier’! Then,” she scoffs, “this guy decides that this is a great time to ask me out!” By this point she had gotten up off her bed and started pacing in the space between the two beds. “I mean, what did he think was going to happen? I was going to say yes and throw myself at him? I mean, come on! This came from nowhere!”

“Okay, I’m gonna have to stop you there,” Bellamy said, taking his life in his hands. “You really didn’t see this coming?” 

“What part of what I just said is confusing you, Blake?” Raven asked him, looking thoroughly unamused.

“I’m just saying that the rest of us have kinda been waiting for this to happen for…” he looked at Clarke, silently asking her for the answer. 

“We’ve been waiting for this since you ranted about the new transfer student at the beginning of the semester.” Clarke finished with a small shrug. 

“You’ve been waiting for 5 months? You do know that we despise each other right?”

“If he despised you, would he have asked you out?” Bellamy reasoned. Raven had no reply. She silently sat on her bed, her brain in overdrive. 

“Oh… my… God...” was all she could bring herself to say. 

“Well, I think I’m gonna go,” Bellamy said, getting up from the bed. “I’ll leave this for you to deal with. See ya!” And with that, he was gone.

Clarke sat down next to her best friend. “Rae, you can’t seriously be this oblivious.” She put her arm around the brunette’s shoulders and pulled her close to her. Raven turned her head to look Clarke in the eyes. “Holy shit, you really had no idea. Oh, Rae.” The two girls sat there, Clarke holding Raven tight, as the latter reviewed every interaction she’d had with the dark haired genius in her engineering class.

 

\--------------

 

“Anyway, that’s enough about me. What are you guys planning to do after finals?” Clarke asked as she took another bite of the pasta in front of her. 

“Well, we were trying to decide where to move after he graduates,” Octavia placed her arm on her boyfriend’s shoulder, “and we decided on moving to Polis.”

“I’ve lived here in Arkadia my whole life, and frankly I’m getting a bit tired of it,” Lincoln carried on. “With both of us in the fitness field, we figured opening a gym in the big city would be a fun adventure.” Lincoln turned to Octavia and gave her a quick kiss. Clarke smiled to herself, happy to see her friends so in love and hopeful. 

“But, we’ll visit as often as we can!” Octavia quickly said. “I mean, we can’t just leave you and Raven on your own with Bell! I know you’ll drive each other crazy if you’re the only people around.” Clarke rolled her eyes. She and Bellamy wouldn’t drive each other crazy, contrary to their friends’ beliefs. Sure, they argued almost every day, but it was all in good fun.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure even if that was a true statement, having his little sister around would make him less irritable,” Clarke said, thick with sarcasm. Lincoln choked on his drink. Octavia just smirked. 

“You’ve got a point,” the brunette said before excusing herself to go to the restroom. The second she was out of sight, Lincoln’s demeanor changed. 

“Clarke, I really need your help,” Lincoln whispered, leaning forwards so she could hear him. 

“What could you possibly need m- OH!” Clarke couldn’t contain her gasp as Lincoln pulled out a small wooden box containing a gorgeous, sparkling ring. “It’s so beautiful!” Her hands moved of their own accord, moving closer to the box before she remembered her original question. “Wait, I still don’t know what you need me for. I mean, you already have the ring, what could I possibly do?” 

Lincoln slipped the ring back in his pocket. “I have everything but the how. That’s hopefully where you come in.” Clarke looked at him skeptically. “Please? I am completely stuck!” Clarke broke into a wide smile.

“Of course I’ll help you! Oh, this is going to be so exciting! Though, Bellamy is a much more romantic person, why didn’t you go to him?” Lincoln smiled sheepishly at the blonde. “Bellamy doesn’t know does he,” she said, more of a statement than a question. “Why doesn’t the brother know?” 

“Well, he didn’t really like me when we first started dating and I thought it may be easier for you to break the news? Just bring it up see how he reacts before I tell him officially!” 

“I don’t know, I mean, he likes you now! You have nothing to stress about! Besides, Bellamy would be a very valuable person to help with the whole plan. Bellamy may have ideas that are way better than my plans!” 

“Your plans to what?” The two friends jumped at the voice. “Wait, are you finally making a move on my brother?” Octavia’s face was glowing as she took her seat. Clarke floundered for a response, but the littlest Blake was in no mood to wait. “It’s about time! What have you got so far?” 

“Umm…” Clarke’s eyes darted over to Lincoln, but he refused to meet them, meeting Octavia’s instead. 

“She doesn’t really have anything. We were just trying to fill the time.” Clarke nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep. My plans are just in the beginning stages. In fact, I barely have any plans to begin with! Anyways, what were you saying about that new worker at the gym? Illian, was it?” Clarke knew this new topic would get Octavia riled up, and she was not disappointed. As she sat there listening to Octavia rant about her new co-worker, she tried not to think about the possibility of her and Bellamy (quite unsuccessfully). 

 

\--------------

 

That night she layed in bed, not able to sleep. There were too many thoughts of all the time she’d spent with Bellamy in the past year; every episode watched, every time he corrected historical facts in various shows, and, yes, every tree stolen that had brought them together. When the sun came up a few hours later, the Art Major was sure of two things; 1: she needed a shit ton of coffee if she was going to be able to function after the night she’d had and, 2: she would miss Bellamy more than her heart could handle.

 

\-------------

 

Bellamy went back to his dorm after a final about a week after Clarke’s sleepless night, ready to do some last minute “studying” with a certain art major. His past few days had been full of finals and the news that his little sister was going to be engaged soon. As much as he was looking forward to graduation the coming Saturday, this was what he was really anticipating (and dreading). Tomorrow was his last final and this afternoon was his last study session he would ever have with Clarke Griffin. 

“You’ll never believe what Pike made us do in his class today!” He began as he opened the door to his dorm, expecting to see Clarke on his bed already surrounded with various canvases. Instead, he opened the door to an empty dorm room and a note adorning his window where there was usually a small succulent. The succulent was a Christmas gift from Clarke, a throwback to how they’d met as well as the final say in an ongoing argument (“Your dorm needs to feel more homey Bellamy! At least get a plant or a candle or something!).

He picked up the mysterious note card. It was folded like a tent and it had his name on the front in elegant writing. Inside, it read: 

_ Bellamy, I thought it was fitting to finish this story like it started. Follow the leaves to find your plant. Put them together to form a letter. - Clarke _ .

Bellamy rolled his eyes, though he had a broad smile on his lips. “What are you up to, Griffin?” He wondered aloud to the empty room. About 15 feet down the hall, he found an aforementioned leaf. The “leaf” was a green note in the shape of a leaf taped to the wall. He opened it up to find another note in the same delicate writing as before.

_ I couldn’t let you leave without knowing. _

Bellamy’s heart was racing. Was she sick? Was she pregnant?! This sentence could mean a variety of things, and there was no way he was lucky enough for it to mean what he hoped. He kept making his way to Clarke’s room, collecting note, after note, after note. All together they said: 

_ I couldn’t let you leave without knowing. _

_ I’ve had a secret I’ve held close to my heart. _

_ In fact, it was so close it was hidden from me as well. _

_ I care about you. I care about you far too much. _

_ I couldn’t bear to let you leave without telling you first. _

_ So what do you say? _

As Bellamy approached her door, he was surprised to find yet another leaf. This one was taped right on her door. As anxious as he was when he began this little hunt, this was the moment he was most anxious for. It couldn’t possibly say what he thought… could it? He carefully peeled the taped off the door and flipped the note open.

_ Let’s open the door to a new possibility (literally). _

For the second time in minutes, Bellamy found himself opening a door to Clarke Griffin. Only this time, she was there waiting. She stood in the middle of the small room, the succulent in her hands with its own note:  _ Will you go out with me?  _

“So?” Clarke began, tentatively. “Thoughts?” Bellamy stared at her stunned before slowly crossing towards her. “Bell?” He took the succulent from her hands, setting it on the bed beside them before turning back to the anxious blonde in front of him. He just stood there, looking down into her bright blue eyes before he moved forwards, kissing her with everything he had, one hand on her waist the other caressing her jaw. She wrapped her own hands around his waist, kissing him back just as intensely. Finally, he pulled back. 

“My thoughts? I can’t say ‘yes’ fast enough.”

 

\--------------

 

Six months later, the two of them found themselves standing in front of their friends as they watched Octavia and Lincoln pledge their lives to one another. They watched as Raven danced with Zeke, having finally gotten together. They watched Miller dip Jackson on the middle of the dance floor. They laughed and danced without abandon, whispering their own love confessions on the dance floor, at their table, and in dark corners. They ate way too much cake and drank way too much wine. They were the happiest they could ever imagine themselves, and they were  _ almost  _ right. They could be happier, and they had many moments that proved just that; the birth of their goddaughter, the day Bellamy proposed using a special ornament on their first Christmas in their new home, their own wedding and, the happiest of all, the day their beautiful daughter came in to the world.   
  



End file.
